


Everyone Loves an Origin Story

by GloriaGilbertPatch



Category: The Mindy Project
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-13
Updated: 2015-04-13
Packaged: 2018-03-22 16:25:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3735679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GloriaGilbertPatch/pseuds/GloriaGilbertPatch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A fleshed-out version of baby space heater's conception. That's really it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Everyone Loves an Origin Story

It was fine. It was _fine_. That whole “what you’re doing at midnight” thing was a joke, really, meant for teenagers, not middle-aged men who’d lived through enough New Year’s Eves to know there’s nothing special about them. And, yeah, so maybe he would’ve liked to spend as much time with his soon-to-be long-distance girlfriend as possible, but she had friends and a whole life in New York that she was leaving, not just him, and if she wanted to go to a party with her best friend from college, that was good. He supported it. And it wasn’t as if she hadn’t invited him to come along, but there was only so much time he could spend with Carl Grandy and his friends and coworkers. Maybe it was unfair of him, but he just couldn’t feel comfortable at a penthouse party overlooking Times Square on New Year’s. It just wasn’t his world. But Mindy fit in, at least enough to enjoy it, and Gwen was her best friend, and so he supported her.

She was going to be living in California now. He wasn’t going to be with her all the time. He shouldn’t miss her just because he was a couple of blocks away.

She’d looked pretty when she left, though. No, she’d looked _hot_ , in one of those short tight glitzy dresses girls always seemed to like to wear to New Year’s parties. And she’d kissed him goodbye and asked again if he wanted to come and he’d told her no, he was going to sit down and go through his finances for the year. Jeremy had asked the accountants to give him an estimate of the practice’s profits and losses, and Danny had statements from his investments if not 1099s, and he was pretty sure he was going to break even, just about, but in case he was going to owe money in April he wanted to start putting some away. This was fine. This was _responsible_. Who the fuck cared about Seacrest and the ball dropping? Cold, miserable, packed with people – this was better.

He missed her, though. Maybe he should text her, offer to estimate her taxes, too, just to make sure she was paying them now.

_Hey min hope the party’s going well_

A moment, and then:

_It’s all right. A little lame. Not as lame as estimating your tax return though_

_Ha ha just finished actually, you want me to do yours?_

_Nah Carl just recommended a good tax accountant. Don’t worry I’ve got this taken care of_

He smiled, proud of her.

Mostly missing her, honestly. What the hell.

_Offer still open to join you?_

Her immediate response was a bunch of pictures – coupla hearts, a glass, a pair of lips, what the hell was that, Mindy?

_is that a yes?_

_OMG yes you dweeb. Come down here and party with me! And by party I mean sit around and drink cocktails and be boring and sedate which I know you are good at_

**

If there was anything in life that had ever sucked it paled in comparison to Times Square on New Year’s Eve, but he couldn’t help it, he wanted to see her and he would’ve braved a lot worse. She made it worth his while, too, happily buzzed and immediately throwing her arms around him and peppering kisses along his neck in a way that sent shivers down his spine. Her sparkly green dress had, if anything, gotten sexier since he’d last seen her, and after knocking back a few drinks he was starting to think the silly 2015 glasses she was wearing were pretty damned hot, too. Mindy was a cheerful, amorous drunk, and he’d forgotten how much fun that was.

He was really gonna miss her. And she was leaving so soon.

He kissed her suddenly, maybe a bit more passionately than he’d intended to, and her big eyes went wide.

“It’s almost midnight,” he murmured. “It’s gonna be hell getting out of here, you know that.” She nodded, a little breathless.

“And you’re leaving so soon.” She nodded again, reaching for him, but he pulled away slightly.

“Mindy. Please. Let’s ditch the party and spend New Year’s at my place. Or your place, I don’t care. I just don’t wanna share you.” She took a deep breath and looked around, considering the people in the room, and then looked back at Danny and nodded once more.

“You need to say goodbye to Gwen?” he asked as she took him by the hand and headed for the coat check. Mindy shook her head.

“Nah, I’ll text her later. I think it’s actually politer than drawing her through a long goodbye,” she said practically, handing him his coat. “Come on, let’s get out of here.” They got in the elevator and were soon heading out into the height of the revelry when Mindy stopped and kissed him, hard.

“I love you, Danny,” she said softly. “I’m really gonna miss you at Stanford.”

“I’ll miss you, too,” he responded, quietly, brushing a strand of hair out of her face.

“I’m going to be so horny without you,” she added, and he was about to laugh but then he caught the feral look in her eyes and suddenly the weight of everything from her hair to her legs to her ass in that dress to the stupid novelty glasses on her face was on him and he was drawing her under the _Lion King_ billboard and kissing her hard. She moaned into his mouth and pulled him closer, kissing him as if it were her last chance. He grabbed her ass almost involuntarily, pressing his body against hers and moaning, thinking about how much he loved her, how much he wanted her, how much he was going to miss her, how much he was going to miss _this_.

“You wanna just do it here?” he whispered harshly against her neck, and she nodded.

“Yeah, Danny, stick it in me.” He kissed her again, on the mouth, and she was hot and soft and ready and _yes_ and – 

“Fuck, Min, I don’t have a condom.” She bit her lip and looked up at him pleadingly and fuck fuck fuck he couldn’t _not_ fuck her and how long would it take to buy a box of Durex…

“Look, wait here – there’s gotta be at least five Duane Reades within a two-block radius – I’ll get us some condoms, and…” She pouted and shook her head.

“No, Danny, now, I want you _now_ – just pull out, okay? I can’t wait, Danny, please, Danny, fuck me _now_.” Mindy was pleading desperately at this point and he wasn’t going to put up a fight…truth be told, he was actually getting harder at the idea of doing it without a condom.

Mindy liked condoms – she said they were easy and had no side effects, which, of course, he knew was true. And since it was her body that would bear the brunt of any side effects (not to mention a pregnancy), he figured it was fair. He wasn’t crazy about condoms but he was, after all, crazy about her. But if she was offering…well, then, he was definitely taking.

“Yeah, okay, baby,” he panted, palming her ass once more before fumbling with his belt. She grinned mischievously and planted her mouth on his neck, sucking idly as he struggled to get his jeans open.

“Fuck, Min, can you stop for a second so I can concentrate,” he pleaded, still laboring with his zipper. She laughed but pulled away obediently and waited for him to finish. Within a couple seconds his pants were open and his cock had sprung out through the flap in his boxers, almost fully erect and ready for her. It protested for a moment at the sudden bitter cold, but Mindy’s hands were warm and – after furtive glances in both directions – she dropped to her knees and her mouth was even hotter. He moaned a little bit helplessly and gripped her shoulders as she coaxed him to full strength, and tugged a bit on her hair once he was there. Then he was kissing her, a wet, sloppy mess of lips and tongues and desperate lust. His hands slid around to cup her ass, only this time he didn’t stop at cupping and he carefully tested her weight, lifting her slightly as her arms tightened around his neck.

“Danny,” she breathed in his hear, “you sure you wanna do it like this? It might be easier if I turned around?” He shook his head, a little bit dazed.

“No, Min, I want to look at you,” he told her, balancing her body in his arms. “Besides, we’re in public, this is easier if we get caught.” She laughed and wrapped her legs around his waist.

“Good point,” she said, kissing him on the neck and squirming against him. “Now put me down for a second so I can take my panties off.”

“Just push ‘em to the side,” he whined, reluctant to let her pull away, but Mindy shook her head.

“That sounds really, really uncomfortable, Danny, no,” she said firmly, so he put her down and she quickly maneuvered her panties off from under the tight dress she was wearing. She tucked them in his coat pocket with a grin and then put her arms back around his neck.

“Okay, babe, fuck me now,” she said sweetly. He lifted her back into his arms and backed her against the storefront behind her, remembering at the last second to put one hand behind her head so that she wouldn’t slam it into the wall. Mindy almost didn’t need it, though, as she leaned in right away to kiss him again, even more aggressively this time, biting his lip and sucking hard on his tongue in a way that made his cock ache with need. She felt him shift against her and carefully removed one hand from his neck, tightening the other, and reached between their bodies to guide him inside. Danny’s eyes rolled back in his head and he groaned into her mouth at the feeling. She tightened her legs and squeezed him a little, and he had to pull his lips away from hers so that he could breathe.

“Fuck, Min,” he gasped into her neck, his hands reaching under her dress to grip her bare ass and pull her hips impossibly closer to his. She wriggled against him in reply.

“Danny, I can’t really move like this,” she confessed. He nodded a bit and fumbled slightly before using his hands on her ass to guide her into a rhythm that quickly had her moaning loudly enough that he was afraid they’d be heard…in Times Square…on New Year’s Eve. And he couldn’t even fault her, either, because then she squeezed him again and _fuck_ he was being pretty loud, too.

He was getting close – dangerously close, a small voice in the back of his mind reminded him – but, fuck, it felt too good and he could go a little longer, he thought as he relished the feel of her, snug and slick and so hot without the barrier between them. Her legs tightened around his waist and she moaned into his neck, squirming helplessly against him.

“Yes – Danny – fuck, yes, like that, just like that,” she panted, clinging to him, and he squeezed her ass a little and ground against her, driving her higher until she let out a long, breathless groan and he felt her clench hard around him and really it was time to pull out but then she was kissing his neck and raking her nails through his hair and when she stuck her tongue into his ear it was all over and he was coming inside her, his mind deliriously blank as he gripped her ass so tightly he had to be leaving marks.

“Jesus, Min, you feel so good,” he moaned as he felt her clench around him again, this time deliberately, grinning with a look of lazy, satisfied love on her face. He smiled back, a little dazed, as his muscles relaxed and his limbs began to go slack. Mindy started to slide down his body to stand again on her own feet, and it was only when he went to tuck himself away that he remembered.

“Shit,” he said softly.

“What, Danny?” she responded sweetly, ruffling his hair with another lazy, affectionate grin.

“I just came inside you, Mindy, I’m so sorry, I promised I wouldn’t but I – ” She looked startled for a second and then relaxed and kissed him softly on the cheek.

“It’s okay, babe, I know it’s hard to stop. I didn’t really want you to, anyway.” She kissed him again, still looking at him with that smile he couldn’t believe, that smile that shouted so clearly that she loved him. “One time isn’t gonna kill us.”


End file.
